dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Archivo1 Categorizar Si me perece bien y ahora hay que categorizar TODO checa la página para que veas cuales no estan categorizadas Especial:páginas sin categorizar-- 14:32 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola! Soy joacoz y quiero saber como se hace para editar una portada con formato,solo quiero saber eso Barra lateral Hola que te parece la barra lateral izquierda que opinas?? esta bien asi o crees que quedo muy rojiza?? Enserio dime que puedo cambiarla por una mas anaranjada.-- 02:00 22 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Pues yo diría que cronología no queda ya que esa mejor sería en la Lista de los capitulos y pues historia creo que si queda aunque no del todo. Hare una plantilla para capitulos vale?-- 16:53 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Rangos Te refieres a los rangos o las fases???-- 17:46 25 abr 2010 (UTC) oye pues no tengo ni idea de cuales eran sus ki jaja pero me voy a esperar a que alguien escriba para darme una idea sale D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:01 25 abr 2010 (UTC) lo mismo digo yo URIEXHARDY (discusión) 20:48 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Buenos Dias!!!!!!!!!!! oye te escribo a las 2;00 PM jajaja lo que es no tener nada que hacer jaja PD:we ya conteste el blog de los ki que te parecio? pero loco hora nos la pusiste dificil--D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 06:28 26 abr 2010 (UTC) oye y cual es tu opinion?? esque yo namas lo escribi a lo loco jaja--D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 22:34 28 abr 2010 (UTC) ok y pues no escribi a lo loco si no que a lo que crei bueno tu me entiendes, saludos carnal ah y le cantaron pedos a Dante en yugipedia jajajajaja estoy que me cago de la risa jajajajajajajaajaja D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 19:50 29 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaja si son bien maricas haya no se vale. Jajaja se puso a llorar el tipo-- 21:22 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Ahora tu ve mi blog Ve mi nuevo blog User blog:Danke7/¿¿¿Cómo es tu escritorio???-- 22:03 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Retirados Pues no creo ya que serviria de mucho porque simplemente no lo notarían los usuarios que visitaran la página de usuario de estos usuarios retirados. Por eso mejor son los avisos directos y llamativos. Creo que sera mejor que quite las categorías en los usuarios trabajare en ello en un codigo para la mediawiki para que ya no se agreguen como WikiDex-- 00:16 1 may 2010 (UTC) JAJA Mira, no voy a editar en digimon wiki.Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 21:18 1 may 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 no me gusta. Hola oliver por cierto conoces el chat? el chat es bueno un chat XD para ir tienes que: *Pulsar el MÁS de la linea arriba del encabezado *Después el Organizar widget *y por ultimo Chat y otros si quieres tu esto cuando lo haces sera para todas las wikis [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:32 2 may 2010 (UTC) Hola oliver una cosa tu ultimo mensaje... no lo entendi si entendi lo que decias aunque por que me lo haz dicho? NOTA:'el mensaje es el ultimo de mi disusion de aquí otra cosa me podrias dejar de proteger mi pagina de usuario me gustaria darle mi toques por favor es todo que Giratina te acompañe [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA]]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 14:40 2 may 2010 (UTC) no pasa nada y gracias POR CIERTO TENGO UNA URGENCIA: la Plantilla:usuario tiene un grave problema se ve desde que se entra la barra izquierda entra dentro el articulo [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) De nada una cosa no entendi muy bien lo que me haz dicho al final de eso de usuarios? me podrias explicar por favor''' si te refieres a la base de mi pagina de usuario si la tengo''' la de sobre mi, contribuiciones y páginas favoritas [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:47 2 may 2010 (UTC) si tengo una lista de todos los usuarios existentes que esta en Páginas especiales ademas la de administradores que tambien ay una en las páginas especiales aunque cree una a mano ya me entiendes por cierto me podrias dar una lista pequeña de los 10 villanos mas fuertes? por favor [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 19:57 2 may 2010 (UTC) Villanos pues si puedes dime los mas fuertes de todas las sagas no importa si es de DB, DBZ, GT solo dime los mas fuertes que han existido por favor y eres bastante curioso XD es broma no te lo tomes a mal era una broma me puedes preguntar lo que quieras y lo queria saber para elegir mi imagen de usuario XDXD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 20:03 2 may 2010 (UTC) Usuario D Quién sera el destacado de Abril?-- 13:35 3 may 2010 (UTC) Videojuegos oye Oliver queria pedirte que si podria crear el proyecto videojuegos ya que e echo muchos articulos de videojuegos y todabia me faltan URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:28 3 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Ok, me parece muy bien en un momento lo creo. Si me dieras tu o uriel una lista de los videojuegos por crear o editarse se los agradecería.-- 19:56 4 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias jaja muchas gracias, y quien lo diría no? alex jajaja-- 14:52 5 may 2010 (UTC) claro si usuala de hecho me la copié de la One piece wiki creo y pues la neta oliver el danke me dijo que le celebrara su cumple jeje pero lo dijo en desmadre asi que de cualquier manera la idea fue mia D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:21 5 may 2010 (UTC) si si a lo que me refiero es que danke te puso quee, "quien lo diria Alex" entonces a mi se me hace que sospechaba y por eso dije que la ide fue mia pero tu hiciste todo el trabajo asi que en parte los dos quedamos iguales ¿vale? y pues sale wey el viernes jaja pero ojala y consigas usuarios que les guste el desmadre porque hay algunos que son bien niñas, como a Raxyk de la yugipedia ese vato es el mas desmadroso jajjaja ah y tamvien se llama oliver quien quite y hasta eres tu tambien jaja no es cierto, pero bueno. Saludos D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) jajjajaja que poca que hasta en las wikias me creen flojo jaja y pues jaja a la vida eh de sobra otro pedo tu eh y si es de españa de barcelona segun él jeje D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 20:55 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Oliver oye sin ofender aunque la Wikia tiene muy pocos usuarios activos ahora que la vi me impresiona hasta la mía que tiene menos tiempo y menos articulos tiene mas usuario sin ofender aunque tenemos que hacer algo y ya no estoy bromeando soy muy gracioso en la vida real aunque cuando pongo mi cara seria soy más serio que un abogado --[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 05:42 7 may 2010 (UTC) VPI Vota por la imágen destacada. Oye debido a cosas de mantenimiento las votaciones del árticulo bueno y destacado el mes de Mayo serán canceladas. Trato de hacer una página para las votaciones como en la imágen destacada pero me tardare asi que por este mes no habrá votación mas que para imágen destacada que ya esta hecho. Ya no me gusta que sea en el blog las votaciones. Ya esta hecho el proyecto de Uriel.-- 22:11 14 may 2010 (UTC) Hola oye Danke7 '''no esta desde ya hace una buena semana, bueno vine para ponerme al día como te va? a mi bien, tuve una idea para una plantilla '''no imposible que revolucionaria las wikias aunque esa es para una plantilla de mi wikia y para eso nescesito ayuda de otro usuario que conosco o danke7 aunque los unicos que me pueden ayudar estan fuera cuando los nescesitos XD aposta o pura coincidencia XD bueno suerte chao [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 12:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) Hola pues eso esperamos que edites y danke si edita, creo que edito ayer y hace como tres dias pero bueno, ah y los pinxes examenes solo sirven para quitarnos dinero a los alumnos ya que si no los hicieramos parte de la escuela se chingaria porque no recibiria dinero tambien los que repruevan los pinxes extraordinarios valen como $200 pero bueno es negocio de los directores--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 14:56 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Artículo Destacado votación Ya esta, falta nadamas el Artículo Bueno. Propón un artículo Destacado oprfavor y ya votaste en el VPI?-- 19:20 16 may 2010 (UTC) Descontento Oye eh hecho muchos proyectos y nadie les hase caso mas que Alex. Qué sucede con esta comunidad yo que hago proyectos para que voten y tengan libertad y se diviertan mas; pero veo que no sirve.-- 21:44 20 may 2010 (UTC) hola Oliver me darias un poco de ayuda en mi pag de usuario en arreglarla un poco es q tengo sueño y ya voy a dormir aqui van hacer las 2 de mañana y me ayudarias.... de antemano muchas gracias saludos mas tarde me conectare ok [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 08:04 23 may 2010 (UTC) Nota Hola Oliver. Tengo un paquete de preguntas que he exportado de WikiRespuestas para subirlas a la wikirespuestas de Dragon Ball, y como es el administrador en esa wiki, me gustaría saber si me autoriza subir las preguntas para que las tengan a mano y relacionadas con el tema. Saludos cordiales. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 00:40 27 may 2010 (UTC) Muy buenas Noticas Buenas noticias WikiDex se nos ha aliado.!!!!! Quien lo dirìa el "tiburòn" ha aceptado XD.-- 17:05 28 may 2010 (UTC) Idea Hay que tener una mascota para la wiki. Se me ha ocurrido que sea el Dragón de Gohan el que es moradito. Esta idea es basada de los pichus y el Gran Bluff de WikiDex. Obvio también tendremos que ponerle nombre a el dragón apesar de que ya tenga. Ayudame a conseguir imágenes del dragón. :Recuerda que el 26 de junio es el cumpleaños de la wiki. Sería el 4 aniversario. ::Otra opción de mascota es el perro de Mr. Satan y Majin buu dime cual es mejor-- 18:37 28 may 2010 (UTC) Felididades es el 4º aniversario de dragon ball wiki muy bien PD:mi wiki tiene como encabezado el logo pokémon o una Gloria ball por favor si puedes pone la imágen del logo de pokémon [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero yo les cambio el nombre no cuando los subo si no cuando los termino de subir voy a la pag especial y le scambio el nombre para identificarlos.Tardrraise (discusión) 18:50 29 may 2010 (UTC) Ok ME parece bien...en este momento estoy haciendo un proyecto.-- 21:33 29 may 2010 (UTC) Nivel oye ya estaba haciendo mi espacio en el portal de la comunidad pero supe que nivel me ponia ¿me prodias decir? URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:43 29 may 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball:Super Nube Voladora Es el nuevo proyecto que consiste en que cada mes un artículo sea centrado para editarse para que se mejoren. El mes de Junio será Ginyu-- 22:08 29 may 2010 (UTC) Digimon Dile que desprotega la portada a el rango de solo usuario registrados. Yo la modifico-- 22:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) Naaaa No creo que volverle hablar...-- 22:19 29 may 2010 (UTC) Vota Oye si es cierto we no has votado-- 22:28 29 may 2010 (UTC) :De preferencia la imégen destacada. Hay un empate ::xD sigue habiendo un empate, porque yo ya había votado entonces mi segundo voto esta anulado. jajaja-- 22:43 29 may 2010 (UTC) :::XDD ok ok tu hermano desempatara el asunto sin saberlo XD-- 22:48 29 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya mejor conectate al IRC para mas rapido -- 22:54 29 may 2010 (UTC) Despierta!!! JAJA son 3:15 y yo aquí con un mensaje solo para joderXD-- 02:15 30 may 2010 (UTC) jajajaja o0oo0o0o0 te tomaste tu lechita y te dormiste-- 08:59 30 may 2010 (UTC) :dehecho hago tarea ::naaaaaaaa wee tu eres un nerd te has de dormir abrazando a la calculadora y te la pasas haciendo tarea. En cambio yoo hasta facebook tenpo =P-- 09:06 30 may 2010 (UTC) Pues creo que si mejor 2000 pero el pinxe omega ni se presenta-- 22:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) El me dijo que le quitara el puesto ya que no editaba mucho. Asi que volvemos a ser 3 ::Pues si te as dado cuenta las contribuciones de Alex son puras discusiones Gracias por contestar Te agradesco que me hayas contestado, lo del mensaje lo escribi ahi por que vi que el blog tenia un nombre relacionado a la comunidad y por eso pense que era para hablar de eso, desde ya disculpen las molestias. Usuario:Carloscorpion Cargo... Sobre lo del puesto, prefiero ke me expliques, por ke no tengo experiencia en wikias xD Tengo ke elgir cualkier tutor ke salga en esa lista? o yo puedo elegir a cualkier admin.??Goggetenks (discusión) 01:46 1 jun 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias oliver pero dante aun no me da el cargo dijo que cuando tubiera 250 ediciones pero ya casi llego por eso le pregunte URIEXHARDY (discusión) 21:20 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Tutores y Rangos o Fases Bueno esta bien los tutores los pospondre y no puse a omega por su falta de comunicación con la comunidad y alex le dire que si quiere participar. Las fases estan por ahi en Ranking Usuarios o Ranking Usuarios (Rango) o Ranking Usuarios buscale. jejej-- 01:30 2 jun 2010 (UTC) respuesta pa que sirve ser tutor???.....Y no me comunico con la comunidad por que no ,si alguien me abla ta bien yo me comuninico ,pero lo que mas me interesa es rendirle culto a la wikia sea como sean las cosas..?Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 18:10 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 UD dime quien sera el usuario destacado y sobre dead set ya lo eh bloqueado-- 21:04 4 jun 2010 (UTC) puuueeess... pues si pero sin duda hizo un gran error con nuestro artículo principal "goku" por lo que la verdad no creo que necesita un reconocimiento este mes. Pero bueno todos cometen errores-- 21:13 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Es que... es que el cache de google chroome esta muy lleno,y estoy buscando para como vaciarlo ,en cuanto lo haga ,te las paso las imagenes , Ah ,y como desia ,en mi ultimo blog te explica lo que pasa cuando voy a poner una imagen .(el blog es "Tengo un problema...")Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 22:47 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Eran las que buscabas? jajaja thumb|left|208pxthumb|208pxthumb|208px|Con sus poderes conseguidos en el entrenamiento.Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 23:27 4 jun 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Espera No es eso. Si va a ser gogeta pero espera un momento esque estoy haciendo pruebas de estilo. Mientras nomina Imagen Destacado y bueno si? Ya borre la votación anterior. Que tal si desde ahora tu me ayudas a borrar las votaciones despues de que acaben?? Alrato te explico.-- 18:41 5 jun 2010 (UTC) mirra como quedo mi pag de usuario aunq veo q quedo muy grande la imagen.. corrigelo por favor... gracias de antemano Saludo Bueno hola Oliver no se si me reconoses espero que si yo tambien soy parte de esta wikib pero resientemente bueno espero llebarme bien con tigo como en Digimon Wiki nos bemonZ (discusión) 04:45 7 jun 2010 (UTC) hola oliver queria desirtecomoagrego una imagen Z (discusión) 02:18 8 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Dead-Set 1ero Bloquee al usuario no registrado que editaba su página y después de eso Dead set edito con sus cosas esas. Si bloqueala ya le advertimos varias veces. Esta wiki no es lugar para eso; para eso hay redes sociales o wikis sobre aquel tema. Otra cosa ya viste el nuevo color del TOC?? El TOC es donde dice el contenido de una página osea el cuadrito de "contenido" y que abajo viene el contenido. jeje-- 20:58 8 jun 2010 (UTC) AH esque vi que hizo una edicion despues de que ustedes no estaban y por eso le avise a Danke7--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 00:28 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Si gracias, le queria cambiar algunas cosas pero estaba protegida, en fin a ver si en vacaciones hay más desmadre--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:17 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Yeah es lo primero sobre todo De que va ser tu wikia?----Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:38 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Si quieres te instalo una super botonera en esa wikia, estraida de inciclopedia claro no se hacerla, lo malo es que solo se ve en el formato HTML Jajaja a ver pasame los links --Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 21:44 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Estan bien buenas! todas pero más más Michele Jenner, no mames que cacho vieja su tatuaje esta bien sexi, y sus ojos no mames esta muy bonita--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:07 9 jun 2010 (UTC) : Borre el mensaje no es apto Si soy capaz neta, Oye y tu no ves una que se llamaa... Blue Mountain Stage? tambien salen viejas bien buenas, lo tipos van a puteros (de viejas) y cuanta puta mamada hacen, esta muy buena la serie, pasa en MTV, y lo unico malo es que son gringos y yo odio a los gringos (a las gringas no)--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:16 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah nah no me lo habis dicho, oye pon en el ares "Vivi Fernandez" y descargas los videos de ella para que veas que chingon--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:43 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok ok Don't Worry. Son unos leperos, guarros, sucios, indecentes, pervertidos, mal pensados ustedes dos eh. Jaja, ahorita estoy poniendo plantillas y em ya modifique la sidebar y emm que mas? Bueno conectate en el IRC dragon ball ok?-- 22:48 9 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ok y porque no? Dile a Alex que entre al IRC de dragon ball ::Bueno entonces metete al 2do chat este y entonces dile a alex que se meta a ese. Obvio vi los links pero borralos. Jajjaa esta viendo las viejas jajajaja, que pinxe wey, jajaja--Zeratul 100 (Mi Discusión) 22:54 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Jeje si, oye me tengo que ir voy a comer vengo como en media hora, saludos por si te vas a dormir--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:04 9 jun 2010 (UTC) No Jodete tú, yo ya guardé las imagenes jaja si no soy pendejo, y ya me voy a comer--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:08 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye jeje me pase de verga--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:28 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Ya con esas porque te emocionas jajajaajaja awuebo para que no sospechen, oye dejalas ahi para ver quien entra a verlas, y oye si esta buena rosi?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:39 9 jun 2010 (UTC) No me olvide n_n aunque es que tampoco quiero hacer SPAM en todos modos gracias por decirmelo [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 22:20 10 jun 2010 (UTC) XD si las pusiera todas estoy en 15 wikias XD me acabaria el espacio en todos modos estoy bien asi gracias PD:Cuidado con los enlaces que te da Zeratul no por su contenido sino por que nadie se engaña si dicen mirra esto van a mirrarlo y pam un administrador y ya sabes como acaba [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 22:26 10 jun 2010 (UTC) NO! Pasa Nada No son porno, son mujeres sexis, Pussy--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:39 10 jun 2010 (UTC) hola oliver perdona por no hablarte pero es que justo hoy empiezo con la compu hola como estas estuve pensando preguntarte si tienes un usuario en ben10 wiki Propuse mi candidatura a la nueva imagen destacada espero que gane esta guay hee XD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 08:27 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Salio bien nisiquiera sabia que era el el creador de DB aunque me lo pregunte varias veces me haz resuelto una duda XD la plantilla quedo bien [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:08 13 jun 2010 (UTC) que significa xd? porque según tengo entendido es diferente xD a xd ¿no? y la plantilla esta bien , no se para que preguntas, si todo se ve mejor con plantilla, y en la discusión del chinito, no sé para que ponen un agradecimiento, si ese cabrón debe estar bañandose en dinero por nuestra inocencia y habernos envisiado con DragoN Ball, y ademas es Chinito cuando acá creen que se va a pasar por aca o aun más imposible, que entienda el agradecimiento--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:28 13 jun 2010 (UTC) : Yeah es un motherfucker en cuanto a dinero, y lo que dije lo puse en "Comillas" lo que indica sarcasmo, osea que esta de la chingada de feo el chinito--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:39 13 jun 2010 (UTC) ::: Si que saque algo nuevo, y cambiando de tema, sube unas imagenes ¿n0? a yugipedia--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:46 13 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::: ok--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 00:06 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Mi personaje favorito es vegeta si me lo pones te doy las gracias porque soy nuevo en este wiki Wikis Aliadas Ya tenemos muchas y hay que ahorrar espacio en la portada. Qué hacemos? Talves sea mejor quitarle los logos -- 21:01 15 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Los quitare ya que tengo como 4 aliadas en cola o pondre la plantilla -- 21:05 15 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Bloqueo y otras cosas más Esta bien. Ese usuario causo problemas con las plantillas. En otros asuntos. Ya eh hecho un Bot para la wiki es y nos ayudara en tareas semi-automáticas :D. Por el momento lo estoy programando pero te aseguro que nos será de mucha ayuda. Otra cosa, como estoy en este momento en examenes finales y el mundial de futbol (XD). Estare un poco ocupado pero tratare de trabajar lo mas rapido posible ;). NOTA1: Ve el foro de el 4to aniversario (el de la portada) para que veas las cosas nuevas que hay. Este siempre esta actualizado. Veelo y te informaras. NOTA2: Hace 5 minutos que acabo de ver el partido México-Francia y quién crees que gano? MÉXICO!!! obvio jaja. NOTA3: Hare la solicitud en ingles para que participemos en la públicación de nuestra wiki en portada de wikia (el concurso) NOTA4: España va perdiendo en el mundial JA en tu cara!!! XDDD-- 20:37 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Botonera Ya eh agragado un nuevo votón a nosotros dos que es la X roja para informar a un usuario en su página de discusión que ah hecho vandalismo. Simplemente aprieta el botón en la pág. de discusión de usuario de un usuario que ah hecho vandalismo para alertarlo. Si lo vuelve a hacer (vandalismo) puedes proceder a bloquearlo.-- 02:09 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Pues la verdad yo siempre uso en las plantillas el tamaño de imágenes de uno 200px o 180px :D. Que bueno que has usado la plantilla. :::Si, ya le avise pero con eso de que ni me hace caso...además no ha modificado los objetivos de su proyecto ni nada. :::Otra cosa voy ahorita a hacer la convención de nombrado para que en lugar de poner Saiyan pongan Saiyajin.-- 15:24 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu proyecto Oye hay que abrir un proyecto en general sobre episodios de Dragon Ball, osea hay que fusionar el de Capítulos de Dragon Ball Z por uno en general como "Episodios de Dragon Ball (general)" para no avanzar mucho mejor. Además con la convención de nombrado tendremos que facilitar la búsqueda de estos. El primer capítulo de Dragon Ball sería EP001, el primero de Dragon Ball Z sería emmm calculemos el EP150, y Dragon Ball GT emm digamos EP280 ok? Estaré creando laplantilla episodio. Todavía no hagas nada dejame ordenar todo organizar y tomar medidas ok? jeje Muy bien.-- 15:48 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Has de cuenta que no existen Dragon Ball Z ni GT y todo es Dragon Ball y se va de corrido osea no hay EP001 de Dragon Ball Z simplemente es el EP150 e igual GT sería emm EP280 porque si no habría varios episodios 1 y solo queremos el 1!! Todavía no redirigas porque necesitamos los episodios de Dragon Ball. Yo te aviso esperame tantito estoy pensando jeje-- 15:55 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Lista de episodios Oye ayudame porfavor con esto, esque ya me eh confundido. Cada temporada es una saga. Recuerda que no vuelve a empezar la cuenta en Dragon Ball Z o GT se sigue de corrido (es por ello que me confundi). Has cuentas tu que ya tienes 15 años y sabes más XD. Te dejo unos datos. #dragon ball tiene 153 episodios dragon ball z tiene 291 y dragon ball gt tiene 64 todo junto suma un total de 508 episodios #un listado de GT ;Revuelvete tu yo ya eh hecho la tabla y te eh ayudado en unas cosas. No le hagas caso a mis enumeraciones si quieres vuelvelas a hacer esque me eh equivocado porque sumaba los capítulos que tenía en la tabla y me salían 442 (hasta DBZ) cuando deberían ser 444. Siguele has cuentas. Ya cuando lo acabes me dices para empezar con lo demás ;)-- 22 :22 21 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Si ahora si que es una super jodida esto pero bueno te toca romperte la "concha" (asi dicen no?) Respecto a clases yo apenas voy hacer el examen final de Biología y Aprender a Aprender y el miercoles de Español y listo. Mañana voy a ver el partido de México contra Uruguay y van a perder estoy seguro jaja. Ya de España ni se diga. Oye juegas algún deporte??-- 22:33 21 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Pregunta Solo tienes que poner el nombre del archivo en la 2da imagen. Ejemplo: En lugar de poner Archivo:Goku.jpg pones simplemente Goku.jpg y el tamaño se ajusta es lo unico-- 20:23 22 jun 2010 (UTC) ::No te preocupes sobre tu plantilla ahora es como un prototipo. Te digo que primero necesitamos organizarnos con los episodios, ya hiciste acaso lo que te pedi?? no verdad?? XD jajaj bueno primero has eso y ya luego nos encargamos de los demas. Otra noticia super super asombrosa, fasinante e importantisima en la wiki!!!!! El Bot ya funciona correctamente como se esperaba, por le momento corrige la ortografía de las categorías mal hechas como la te Categoría:Tecnicas, ahora con el Bot TODOS los artículos de esta se transladaron a Categoría:Técnicas. Pronto borrara spam y muchas cosas mas ;). Otra cosa super es HOY es el cumple de la wiki!!!!!-- 16:15 25 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Hay no mames estoy o crudo o pendejo!!! Hoy es 25 JODER!!! jajajaj, yo que hoy creía que era 26 XD. Porque no me contestaste lo de la lista de episodios ehh ca!!!¿¿¿ XD-- 16:32 25 jun 2010 (UTC) :::::Ne wey haslo tu!!! Quén es jefe del proyecto?? TUUU!!!-- 16:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::Hay wey la verdad cuesta un huevo y la mitad del otro configurar un maldito bot asi que no digas. Ademas es la plantilla del Proyecto ehh!!! Checa a para y ve sus contribuciones para que veas lo que a hecho ultimamente.-- 16:53 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok 1: te quitare el puesto ahora mismo aunque te lo merecias pero ya que me lo pides así sera 2: mi página de discusion ya esta des-bloqueada [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 23:40 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Buena noticia volvera a Dragon ball wikia solo para unas visitas de vez en cuando y para la imagen destacada [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 16:55 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Una cosa como volvi te quiero pedir si vuelves a poner mi Página de usuario como antes ya que es muy dificil y no se como volver a ponerla como antes [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 17:11 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo en esta wiki y no puedo poner el artículo que hice en Técnicas aquí esta: Poder del Dragón destructor Es que falto poner esa técnica y quiero que la pongas Gracias Mi pagina de usuario Hola komo estas? una pregunta ¿me puedes proteger mi pagina de usuario? Para que no caiga en el vandalismo como paginas de esta wiki x faGogeta (discusión) 22:41 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Necesitas ayuda? Hola, me enteré que estás haciendo el Proyecto:Capítulos, sabes, yo podría ayudarte con alguna imagen o alguna otra cosa que se te ofrezca. Saludos Titanextron (discusión) 20:02 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Oliver Por lo que veo no soy el único español,bueno,los campeones mundiales de fútbol también merecen aquí su sitio jajajajajajajajaja,me gustaría ser tu amigo,así que aparecerás en mi página de usuario como amigo,si quieres que te ayude con los capítulos,eso está echo,pues ya estoy ayudando.Un saludo Oliver ATTE: Ese de ahí (discusión) 18:54 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Espera un momento Espera,me dijiste que soy administrador ?????????????? Si lo soy,te diré como lo expreso:Yujuuuuuuuuuuu Ese de ahí (discusión) 19:01 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola compañero administrador Ola compañero administrador, me convirtieron en administrador cuando estabas ausente, yo soy de México como Dante, puedo ser tu amigo? Saludos! :D Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 19:51 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, te agrego y me agregas ok?, esta wiki es de las mejores y estube muy feliz al ver que otro amigo administrador como eres tu, vuelva. Opina en mi blog, tu opinión es importante Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:10 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: HOLA Ya me había espantado, incluso yo me aleje un poco de la Dragon Ball Wiki, ya soy administrador de la Central Wikia :D. Otras noticias es que ya tienes otros 2 compañeros admins y 1 rollback. Emm que mas? Ah sí! El proyecto (que te dio flojera hacer) ya esta en proceso, puedes ver el trabajo de tu proyecto y ver que tan bien vamos. Los usuarios ya saben como poner licencias en las imágenes humm que mas? Depure la portada para que tubiera mejores cosas...bueno luego te cuento cosas que pasan en Wikia. Saludos-- 20:33 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias amigo por el trofeo (XD), y si en menos de 1 mes me converti en Administrador de esta gran wiki, otra vez gracias PD: pasate por mi discusión (si quieres) Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:38 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Jeje, para eso pasaria mucho tiempo, y como tu personaje favorito es Ten Shin Han, quieres una imagen de el en el videojuego de Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2? Responde cuando puedas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:47 29 sep 2010 (UTC)